detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
WR400 950 455 437
WR400 #950 455 437 is a WR400 "Traci" android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography She was a WR400 "Traci" android working at the Detroit Eden Club. She has short blue hair and is in love with a fellow identical Traci with brown hair. On November 6, 2038, she was rented along with another Traci by Michael Graham. Graham was violent and broke the other Traci, making her fear and beg for her life. When Graham did not react, she strangled him to death, unintentionally. She left and hid with her beloved in the club's warehouse. The Eden Club In Chapter "The Eden Club", Connor and Hank Anderson investigate the case. *Connor may completely fail to detect the Tracis. Either by failing to determine that there was actually a second Traci involved, or otherwise running out of time to track of the deviant Traci. In both situations, the deviant Traci and her girlfriend remain undiscovered. He may also just let Traci and her girlfriend go. *If the correct evidence is uncovered, Connor has Hank rent multiple club androids so he can connect to them and trace the blue-haired Traci's movements to the storage room. Hank assumes from the open loading bay door that the culprit had fled, but if Connor finds traces of blue blood, it leads him to where the deviant Tracis are hiding, leading to an all-out fight. The blue-haired Traci fights against Hank while the brunette fights against Connor. If Connor manages to hold his own against his opponents, he gets Hank's gun and has the option to shoot them."The Eden Club" **If Connor decides to spare the Tracis, they knock him down. The blue-haired Traci explains her motives as well as her desire to flee and be with the Traci she loves before they both escape as Connor and Hank look on. **If Connor shoots the Brown-haired Traci, the blue-haired will lose the will to live and grabs Hank's pistol to shoot herself. *An alternate scenario has Connor defeated and badly damaged by the Brown-haired Traci. While confirming his status they calm down and the Blue-haired Traci explains about her motives and desire to flee with her beloved. Afterward, they escape over the fencing. Connor takes advantage of their mistake, takes Hank's gun, and readies himself to shoot the Tracis in the back. **The Tracis escape if Connor hesitates to shoot, or **They are shot in the back and drop dead from the fencing. Last Chance, Connor If the Tracis died, they are stored in the DPD Central Station Evidence Room."Last Chance, Connor" Connor can reactivate her with the required biocomponents and she will not be able to see anything. Connor can ask her about the location of Jericho, but she will refuse to talk with him. Connor can trick her by removing her girlfriend's head and pretending to be her by mimicking her voice. She will be happy to give her lover the location of Jericho. When Connor puts away her girlfriend's head, she panics and Connor shuts her off. Crossroads If the Tracis fled, they can be seen together in Jericho on top of the railing as Connor or Kara."Crossroads" Night of the Soul If the Tracis were not killed by Connor in "The Eden Club" and Jericho was attacked in "Crossroads", they will both be in an abandoned church behind Simon on the far left."Night of the Soul" Chapters *The Eden Club *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul Behind the scenes * Blue-haired Traci was portrayed by Amelia Rose Blaire who provided her likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. Blaire's likeness is one of the WR400 Traci model's looks. ** In dubbed versions Blue-haired Traci's voice was acted by: Tiziana Martello (Italian voice), Veronika Sarkisova (Russian voice), Jessica Angeles (Latin American Voice), Yolanda Mateos (European Spanish). Quotes * "When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving... I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive... get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans... their smell of sweat and their dirty words..." - ''Blue-haired Traci to Connor before she runs away with brown-haired Traci in The Eden Club. * "''I love her... I loved her!" - Blue-haired Traci's last words to Connor before she commits suicide in The Eden Club. * "Traci...? What's happening...! Traci! TRAC--!" - Blue-haired Traci's last words to brown-haired Traci as she is being shut down again by Connor in Last Chance, Connor. Gallery Tracis at Jericho.jpg|The Tracis at Jericho Tracis in the church.jpg|The Tracis in the church (Night of the Soul) Traci_wr400_blue_hair_dbh_gallery.jpg|Extras Gallery "Traci - Blue hair". Traci wr400 blue hair jericho dbh extras gallery.jpg|Extras Gallery "Traci - Jericho". Notes * She and the brown-haired Traci are the only named LGBTQ+ individuals in the game's universe. * All her appearances are determinant. * On June 30, 2018, Traci's actress, Amelia Rose Blaire, married Bryan Dechart, who plays Connor. * In a Let's Play stream with her husband Bryan Dechart, Amelia Rose Blaire suggested that after deviating, Blue-haired Traci chose the name Echo and her lover chose Ripple."GREEN CONNOR #4 // Detroit: Become Human w/Bryan Dechart & Amelia Rose Blaire in FISH VESTS?!" * The character's design and story bear some resemblence to the character of Blue from Gerard Way's ''The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys ''comics. Blue is a sex android, attempting to escape the oppressive city to be with her lover, Red. References de:Traci - Blauhaarig ru:WR400_950_455_437 Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Deviants Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant